A business organization, such as a financial institution, an insurance provider, a healthcare organization, a utility, and/or the like, an educational institution, or a governmental organization may define one or more processes for defining the structure of business operations across different business units. For example, these processes may be used to control the operation of the business organization by defining methods by which the business organization, and its underlying business units, operate. In practice, the business processes may be used by the business organization to ensure consistent operation across the enterprise.